<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subject Need Not Comply by Sangrian_Nights (VerdantSunset)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147742">Subject Need Not Comply</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantSunset/pseuds/Sangrian_Nights'>Sangrian_Nights (VerdantSunset)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fucking Machines, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pheromones, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantSunset/pseuds/Sangrian_Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Chell, Glados never needed to do much to control a subject. For most of the humans who went through Aperture's maze of tests the threat of neurotoxin was enough of an incentive to keep them complacent. But Chell was different, for her, more 'unorthodox' methods would need to be used. And Glados knows just what kind of incentive she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chell/GLaDOS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hypothesize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Glados had been activated Aperture Laboratories had been in a constant state of activity. The convenient reality of having a brain which was not limited by biology, one which could improve upon itself and which did not tire, was the ability to oversee upwards of thousands of activities singlehandedly. This ensured that even without any human input, Aperture Labs would always be working upon its next development. There was, however, a noticeable gap of time when the Labs were still. That was when Glados almost died. However, when she awoke to find that the human who had defeated her was still alive. Well, one could say that her mind was for a rare moment, entirely focused on the problem that Chell posed. And as Glados lifted up the helpless human before dropping her into yet another test chamber, her mind was already sorting through her extensive file system, searching for a collection of projects she had begun working on when Chell had escaped her first set of test chambers. After a few seconds the files appeared in her minds eye, she opened the first one, the blueprints were already meticulously drawn out, all that was left to do was to manufacture it. She then began to look through each of the files, sending each one off to be manufactured, or synthesized. The entire process took mere seconds and before Chell had made it through the first chamber, Glados already had the supplies needed to put her plan into motion.</p>
<p>Glados felt cold satisfaction, a feeling similar to what she was programmed to feel at the completion of a test. Although, her manipulation of Chell would be a kind of test. After all, Glados didn't have any other human subjects to test on. So everything she developed would be tested in a live fire environment. Of course, there could be unintended side effects, but all good science contains some amount of risk. And Glados couldn't wait to get started.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Chell walked down the metal staircase to the elevator, ready for the next test. So far she had been breezing through them, the first handful of tests had been fairly simple, the kind of thing Chell had run through plenty of times. Even so, she had to catch her breath as she stepped into the elevator. Chell was more than a little annoyed that after all the effort she put in to escape, Glados was still alive. That computer had put her through hell and back, and what does Wheatley do? He turns her back on. She was already on the fence on whether or not the little robot was trustworthy, but at this point she could have sworn he was working for Glados and not against her. <br/>
 <br/>
Chell sighed as she leaned her back against the cool glass of the elevator and waited for it to begin its inevitable descent. After a few seconds the door slid shut, and the elevator started to move. That's strange, Chell thought, Glados hasn't piped up with one of her usual insults. Come to think of it, she barely talked at all in the last chamber, only interrupting the silence with static instructions telling Chell to proceed with the test. Something's off. <br/>
 <br/>
The elevator stopped with a jolt snapping Chell out of her thoughts. She began to look through the glass of the elevator, instead of stopping on a floor like normal, it was stuck between floors. Through the glass Chell could see only glimpses of the machinery surrounding the elevator in the dark beyond her tiny platform. Suddenly she could hear Glados's compressed voice come through the speakers in the elevator.<br/>
 <br/>
"The Aperture Science Enrichment Center would like to inform you, that certain premeasures are currently being taken to ensure an efficient and safe testing environment. As such, it has become necessary to delay your transit to the next testing chamber."</p>
<p>What? Chell was confused and more than a little worried, Glados doesn't delay testing for just any reason, Chell suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic in the cramped elevator. She heard a hissing sound above her and to her horror, she saw a blood colored gas being pumped into the elevator. She held her breath, not wanting to inhale the gas, whatever it was.</p>
<p>Chell struggled to hold her breath in, but her lungs began to burn and before too long they gave out and she gasped in mouthfuls of the gas. "The Enrichment Center would to remind the subject, that due to the nature of the following experiments, subject compliance is unnecessary."<br/>
 <br/>
Chell coughed as the gas entered her lungs, she knew it was too late. But to her surprise, she didn't immediately perish in the elevator. The gas wasn't neurotoxin, she'd have died by now if it was. In fact, Chell couldn't tell if the gas had done anything. If anything, it was just like breathing normal air. She glared up at the small camera in the elevator, did Glados go through all that just to scare her?<br/>
 <br/>
The elevator shuddered with a start before it continued its trek down the shaft, as if it had never stopped in the first place. Chell was on edge, but she hadn't yet felt anything out of the ordinary. Before too long the elevator had come to a stop once again, this time it opened, as usual, on a floor containing a test chamber. <br/>
 <br/>
"You may continue with testing as usual." Glados said as Chell stalled in the elevator. The instruction sounded formal to Chell, without any of the snide wit that Chell had come to expect from the computer. She seems off. <br/>
 <br/>
Chell grit her teeth, it didn't matter what Glados was up to. No matter what, nothing Glados could do would stop her from escaping Glados again. With her usual confidence returning, Chell stepped out of the elevator and through the door leading to the test chamber. Little did she know, however, that soon she would have forgotten any thought of ever leaving the facility. <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glados puts her plan into motion. Will Chell break under the pressure?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glados watched as Chell walked into the next test chamber, hopelessly unaware of the drug that was now coursing through her system. Glados hummed in satisfaction, she lived for science, and this latest test chamber presented an entirely new area of study. Compared to the other test chambers it was remarkably simple. All that Chell would be expected to do would be to follow Glados' exact command.</p><p>...</p><p>Chell knew what to expect when she walked into a test chamber. She knew that she could expect the standard white walls for portals, she could expect a puzzle to either open up the exit door or get her to it, and she could expect the ever present threat of death, whether that be from turrets or poison filled pits. But what she didn't expect to see when she entered the chamber was, well, nothing of note. The chamber was spacious enough, a few stories tall, about 100 meters long and 80 meters wide. Small for a test chamber, but she could deduce that it was simply for the fact that the chamber only held one thing, a small button that extended out of the floor to about chest height.<br/> <br/>Chell was suspicious to say the least, everything about this smelled like a trap to her. She hesitated, staying near the door which had closed behind her as expected. A few seconds passed, Glados broke the silence, "While your mind must have been damaged after sleeping for so long, I was positive that even you would be able to solve this test. Perhaps I was wrong, maybe you're just fat and stupid."</p><p>Chell's eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath, she wasn't going to let herself rise to this computer's taunts. This was far too suspect, even for Glados, everything about this setup was off to her, and she wasn't going to play Glados' game. Chell stopped where she was and began to stretch the muscles in her back and in her legs. Chell could feel the eyes of the cameras on her as she stalled for time, it had been a while since Chell had been able to catch her breath and she wanted to make the most of it. The fact that it must have irritated Glados was merely an upside. "What are you doing?" Glados asked with her characteristic tinge of detachment, "Have you become so out of shape during your extended relaxation that you can't even press a button?"<br/> <br/>Chell smirked to herself, she had to admit, it was satisfying to mess with Glados. Even if was through small actions like disconnecting cameras, Chell enjoyed every chance she had to take even the smallest bit of power away from her. Chell finished with her stretching and sat down on the floor of the test chamber, she intended to draw this out until Glados got tired of the lack of testing and conceded in some way. Either by opening the door, or by dumping her into an actual test chamber.<br/> <br/>A few moments passed, then a few more. Strange, Chell thought, Glados was unusually silent. There were no more gripes or insults out of the computer, the silence felt eerie. Chell stood up only to find that she had to catch her breath, she felt the room getting warmer, like she was running a mild fever. Chell felt that her heart had begun to beat harder, pushing blood to the surface of her face causing a deep blush to set in. She could feel blood rushing all about her body. It couldn't be adrenaline, Chell thought, there was no reason for her to be feeling panicked. But where was this all coming from? She began to sweat as her breath quickened. When Chell felt a tingling sensation between her legs, she knew what was going on. She was feeling arousal.</p><p>The gas, Chell thought, that's had to be what brought this on! She grit her teeth, shooting a glare at one of the camera's as her body refused to slow in its unnaturally induced process. She could do nothing but try in vain to slow her breathing as her arousal grew. She could feel her body reacting to the hormones being pumped through it at record speeds. Her skin became more sensitive, especially around her breasts and genitals. The standard orange jumpsuit and tank top had almost become stifling to her, with her body temperature rising by the second. Chell groaned as she resisted the urge to tear off her clothes from the growing discomfort. She could feel herself getting wet between her legs, and it became harder and harder to ignore the natural desire to pleasure herself. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath as the sensitivity and heat became too much for her, she had to do something or she felt she might explode. <br/> <br/>"Having trouble are we?" Chimed in Glados, as she seemed to ignore the gasping woman on the floor of the test chamber. "I suppose you will want to know what I did to you." Though she couldn't see her, Chell could swear that Glados was shrugging. "Very well, I have administered an Aperture Science Multi-Intensity Aphrodisiac. But to dumb it down for you, it is a unique chemical substance that allows me to control the levels of key hormones in your reproductive system. Though I must say, it is currently at only 10% of its potential effect, for you to have this much of a reaction means that according to my calculations, you are slut." <br/> <br/>Chell bit her tongue as for the first time since she had woken up, she felt the urge to speak her mind to the computer. Who was she to call her a slut after she made her this way. Although, even if she wanted to speak, it would be difficult to find enough air in her lungs to do so. Her attempts to slow her breathing had failed and she was left gasping for air as she felt herself occasionally seize up as a jolt of pleasure occasionally came from her moistening sex. The urge to tear off her clothes had almost become to much to bear, but then, Chell heard the sound of floor panels opening up behind her. In her impaired state, she didn't even have time to react before four mechanical arms had grabbed onto her arms and legs and pulled her into the air. She felt her grip on the portal gun loosen and it slipped from her hand, landing on the floor with a clunk. <br/> <br/>Even through the haze that had overtaken her, Chell's heart was gripped with fear as the portal gun, her only lifeline in Aperture Laboratories, fell beyond her reach. She struggled weakly against the arms restraining her, but she couldn't get them to even budge. The rough treatment had done nothing to slow her ever growing desire for release, and she stifled a moan as her core burned with lust. She felt herself being pulled forward above the ground and she opened her clenched eyes to see the button that symbolism her stubborn refusal to cave in to Glados' demands. "The Enrichment Center would like to remind you that by complying with testing requirements, you will be rewarded with scientifically mandated relaxation. Which from the looks of it, you are in dire need of. If you'd like to continue with the testing proper, please nod your head."<br/> <br/>Chell groaned loudly as she could no longer restrain the noises that the aphrodisiac arose in her. She grit her teeth, breathing heavy breaths through them, all the while, she kept her head still. She hadn't given into Glados and didn't intend to start now.<br/> <br/>Glados hummed through the speakers in the chamber, "Very well, if the subject refuses to comply with the requirements for voluntary testing then we must follow non-voluntary testing procedures." Fear seized Chell as the words 'non-voluntary' reached her ears, and she dreaded to find out what she was in for. "Firstly," Glados continued, "For the continued testing of the Aphrodisiac, all clothing must be removed." <br/> <br/>As Chell realized what Glados was saying she could already hear the familiar sound of objects being emancipated in thin air. She looked down as the air of the test chamber hit her now exposed body, the air felt startlingly cold against her burning hot skin. Looking down, she could see that her nipples were more erect than she had ever seen them before. The only clothing that wasn't immediately and efficiently done away with were her long-fall boots. But those were soon taken as well, as two extra mechancial hands emerged from the floor, before pulling them off her feet. <br/> <br/>The sudden nudity had an immediate effect on Chell. What would normally be a sexually charged situation became a wildfire of sexual desire under the effects of the aphrodisiac. Chell moaned and pulled against the restraints, she cried out as her desire to pleasure herself became unbearable. She could feel her juices seeping out of her entrance and down her leg, her lips burned with the desire to be touched. She tried in vain to wiggle her hips, to clasp her legs together, to do anything to derive any kind of pleasure from her sex, but to no avail. But even through her overwhelming desire to give in, Chell struggled to maintain control over her own body. </p><p>...</p><p>Glados hummed to herself, satisfied to see that her plan was working. Although, even she had to admit that she was impressed, everything she knew about human biology told her that the average person would have given in by this point. She had been lying earlier when she said the aphrodisiac was at 10% strength, it was really at 30%. It was already far beyond the hormone levels any human would normally experience, and here Chell was resisting it. Even if she was suspended naked, her body being recorded at a dozen different, intrusive angles. All for the progress of science of course. Glados was relishing in the power that she was holding over Chell. Ironic, thought Glados, that in the end she would be betrayed by her own body. Glados made up her mind as she watched the sweat covered Chell resist the demands of her body. Glados hummed to herself, as she increased the power to 40%.</p><p>...</p><p>Chell was beyond the point where she would make any effort to restrain the sounds that arose naturally from inside her chest. She groaned and grunted, whined, and swore under her breath, as she fought a loosing battle against herself. But as she felt that she might be able to contain herself, she suddenly felt everything get even more intense. This was not gradual, like the build up from before, it came upon her like a brick wall. She screamed as she shook in the grip of Glados. She had become sensitive to the point that she felt that she might pass out under the onslaught of ecstasy that came to her in waves. Yet the tension only got worse, she screamed both from pleasure and from the life or death need to find any kind of release. She pulled against her restraints, not wanting for anything else in the universe but to be able to finger fuck herself until she had her release. Tears rose to her eyes as her mind forgot any other desire but to fuck herself. She had never wanted for something so much in her entire life. To her, this was what living was for, there was nothing beyond the carnal need for sex. <br/> <br/>For the first time since she had been released into the test chambers, Chell spoke. "Please, I give up! I'll do what you want! Just please let me cum!" She moaned as the drug took control of her again, and she lost control of her own voice. <br/> <br/>"So you do speak after all." The computer showed an uncharacteristic amount of joy in her words, but Chell was in no position to take notice. Chell felt her center of gravity shift as she was suddenly and unceremoniously dropped to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees like an animal and without sparing a second she plunged her fingers into her pussy. She met no resistance as her sex was lubricated far beyond what was needed. She found her g-spot, and she dragged her fingers against it, eliciting tremors of pleasure throughout her body. She screamed in sheer pleasure of it all. She pumped her fingers in and out of her core, bringing herself to an orgasm within seconds. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. It was beyond anything her brain was intended to even process. For a moment in time, Chell had reached a height of pleasure no human had ever experienced. She would do anything to experience that same pleasure over and over again. She would stoop to any low, fulfill any request, demean herself to anyone, including Glados, just to feel anything close to that amount of orgasmic pleasure again.</p><p>...</p><p>Chell woke with a start. She felt as if she had gone through a rebirth, like she was in an entirely new body ready to be explored. She looked down to see that she was still naked, her lower half drenched in her own juices, although her upper half was similarly drenched in sweat. She looked around the room, nothing had changed since she had blacked out from her orgasm. The floor had returned to normal, there was nothing left except her, the cameras, and the button. She stood up on shaky legs and looked down at the simple red device. Glados had promised her 'relaxation' if she pressed the button, though she could safely assume what she meant by that. Chell planted her hand, still wet with cum onto the button, and she finally gave into Glados' demands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do intend to continue this story, though I can't promise that an update will be soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Observe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chell is shaken after her experience in the last test chamber, but Glados is far from done with her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chell walked on shaky legs towards the exit door leading to the next elevator. Her already slow pace was made even slower as she made sure not to slip on her own juices which coated the inside of her thighs and had gotten all over her legs and feet. She would have felt shame at her messy state, nude and covered with her own sweat and cum, but her mind was still reeling from what she had gone through. She had finally given in. After all the effort she had put into resisting Glados, she had finally given up. She should have have felt ashamed, but instead she only felt horny.</p>
<p>Even after the effects of the aphrodisiac had faded, she still couldn't get her mind off of the subject. Even now as she stumbled on shaking legs, her sex still wet from her arousal, she felt the urge to finger herself yet again. Chell shook her head, trying to clear any thoughts of pleasure from her mind. It doesn't matter that I let her win this time, Chell thought, I'm sure that this whole thing will just make her overconfident, then I'll be able to make my escape. The same thought of escape replayed in her mind like it had throughout her time at aperture. Yet, she no longer had the same confidence, the same conviction that she had before. After all, she thought, if I leave then I'll never experience anything like that again.</p>
<p>Chell walked through the door, naked, and uncertain.</p>
<p>She continued through the shimmering emancipation grid like she had at the end of every test chamber. She felt the grid remove all of the fluids from her body, and she felt as if she had just taken a shower. Chell assumed that would be the only change, she didn't have anything to smuggle, not even the portal gun. Except she was wrong, she heard the sound of something disappearing, the small rubber band she had used to tie her hair back was emancipated. Her hair fell to her shoulders, and Chell felt truly and entirely naked. She supposed Glados just wanted to have one last thing to remove to make Chell feel even more exposed, and to Chell's chagrin, it worked.</p>
<p>"I forgot to remove that earlier," Glados' voice bounced around the room, as if it didn't have any one source, "Silly me, to forget something like that. Now, proceed with testing as usual. You will be given a replacement portal gun, and long-fall boots at the next test chamber."</p>
<p>Chell was disappointed but unsurprised. She hadn't expected that Glados would be giving her any replacement clothing. She knew that even with a jumpsuit, Glados would still be able to remove it and torment Chell to her hearts content, but it still brought some feeling of assurance, and it would perhaps lessen Chell's own desire for sex. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, she felt the peculiar desire to go along with Glados' instructions. It was as if some primal part of her brain knew that it would lead to the same pleasure that Chell had felt before.</p>
<p>With reluctance, and an unwelcome feeling of sexual excitement, Chell stepped into the elevator that had been patiently waiting for her. The floor of the elevator was cold against her feet, and as the glass doors closed around her Chell was reminded of what happened the last time she was in an elevator. Just as chell expected, the elevator stopped between floors and began to fill with a red gas. This time around, however, Chell didn't resist, she breathed in the gas as if nothing were wrong. Because for her, nothing was, though she loathed to admit it, she was beginning to accept her fate as Glados' plaything. The effects of the aphrodisiac began to take hold much sooner than before, by the time the elevator opened up to allow Chell into the test chamber, her breathing had already began to quicken its pace, her heart pumping the drug throughout her system. She stalled in the elevator as she could already feel her sex beginning to moisten. She bent over, gripping the door of the elevator, hoping to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't mind me." Glados chimed in, "I'm just waiting patiently for you to get over yourself so we can continue with testing. Do understand that if you refuse to comply, then I am required to enact the non-voluntary testing procedures."</p>
<p>Chell balked at the casual threat. She could only assume that if she were to be restrained again, then Glados would edge her even worse than she did last time. Who knew how much further Glados could push her if she used the aphrodisiac at stronger levels. Thoroughly cowed, Chell nodded and pressed on, despite her ever growing desire to masturbate. Chell stepped through the door of the test chamber, not knowing what to expect. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Glados had done her best to hide her true feelings from the now naked human that traveled through aperture. Though she was careful not to show it, Glados was in a very, very good mood. The aphrodisiac had worked better than she had hoped, after she amped up the intensity of course, in the end she didn't even have to incorporate anything else she had hidden up her sleeve. Before a second had passed, Glados had calculated a prediction of Chell's potential reactions based on the data Glados had gathered from the last test chamber. It amused her to be able to watch over the footage of Chell submitting to Glados' control, how the human who had so vexed her fell to pieces when combated by her own biology. Glados finished her analysis as Chell exited the elevator for the second time. While she berated Chell for taking too long, Glados put the final touches on the next test chamber. While the previous test was a good start, she wanted to make certain that Chell was thoroughly obedient. This was going to be extremely entertaining, for science of course.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>As Chell walked into the test chamber she noticed two important details. One, there was a portal gun and a pair of long fall boots waiting for her on the other side of the room, about 50 feet away. Two, they were both behind a glass case which had no clear way of opening it up. The test chamber was not unlike the previous one, it was a little smaller, and instead of the one button in the center of the test chamber, it had two, one red and one blue. Chell felt an odd mixture of anxiety and anticipation. She wanted to defy Glados, but the feeling was slowly being overtaken by her desire to sate her own desire. The aphrodisiac was getting worse already, and her breathing was beginning to pick up. Almost unconsciously, one of her hands drifted between her legs and began to rub against her already sensitive sex. The rubbing continued and Chell took notice of what she had been doing, but as she was beginning to lean into the feeling she heard a loud buzzer ring throughout the test chamber, causing her to jolt from the sudden loud noise.</p>
<p>"The enrichment center would like to remind you that masturbation is strictly prohibited, unless it is part of an approved testing procedure. I knew you were a slut already, so this is hardly a surprise. I'd say I expected better from you, but I didn't." Snarked Glados.</p>
<p>Chell's face burned with shame, not at the computer's insult. But that she was already giving into temptation so easily. Was she really about to just masturbate again, without any real prodding from Glados. No, she wouldn't give up so easily.</p>
<p>"This test is very simple," Glados began, "The Aperture science Portal device and Long-fall boots will be rewarded to you at the end of this test. It's an extremely easy one, something even the most simple-minded of humans can solve. Simply step towards the buttons when you're ready to begin."</p>
<p>If Chell felt she had any other choice she would have taken it. But she was quite literally naked and without a possible plan of escape. She knew what would happen if she refused to comply, so her best option was simply to go along with it. With an ever increasing heartbeat, she stepped forward. <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A game of obedience is played.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Chell stepped within arms reach of the buttons, the wall of the test chamber in front of her began to change. Each panel flipped and shifted only to be replaced by a screen of the same size and before long the entire wall had been replaced. Chell groaned slightly as she felt the chemical acting up again. She couldn't tell if Glados was just fiddling with it, or if it was just activating randomly. Either way, her breathing was beginning to pick up as her sex moistened. </p><p>The screen lit up as it divided itself into two sections, color coded to match the buttons. Glados' voice came echoing through the chamber as she explained the test, "The two sections of the screen will each display a statement of some kind. When each round begins simply press the button associated with the most correct sentence."</p><p>Barely a second after Glados finished her explanation, the screen had lit up. 'I am a slut' and 'I am not a slut.'</p><p>Chell pressed the second button, and before she could even so much as shoot a glare at one of the cameras, she felt a sudden and sharp pain against her behind. She shot her head back to locate the source of the pain to find that the culprit was a robotic limb had risen from a panel in the ground and had smacked her across the ass. </p><p>"Wrong answer." came Glados' voice. "If you have any complaints about this test, then feel free to voice them."</p><p>Chell grit her teeth and said nothing, she felt humiliated. To be forced to degrade herself to this machine, or be punished if she didn't comply. Even with the sexual energy that was coursing through her body, she still felt her cheeks burn with the pain of embarrassment. The sting from the slap was only just now receding, Chell stiffly turned back towards the screen.</p><p>'I like to touch myself' and 'I don't'</p><p>Chell moved her hand over the second button, but she hesitated. "Do hurry up, your time is running out and it's counted as wrong if you don't answer." Glados added, unhelpfully. Chell saw as a timer appeared on the screen. Five seconds. She hesitated. Three seconds. As the timer counted down Chell swallowed her pride. One second, she pressed the first button.</p><p>The slap didn't come this time around. "Correct, our statistics say that you're the most sex-prone test subject we have on record. It's quite impressive really." Chell glared at one of the cameras that was carefully placed in the room. Suddenly, she felt the familiar sensation of the aphrodisiac intensifying its effect. Her knees buckled as a sudden wave of sensation washed over her, her skin was far more sensitive and she had to divert far more attention on resisting the urge to touch herself.</p><p>"Let's continue," said Glados, once again ignoring Chell. The screen appeared with two more options.'I should obey Glados' and 'I should remain stubborn' </p><p>Frustrated and without thinking, Chell slammed her hand on the second button and felt the retaliatory slap against her ass cheeks. She moaned despite herself, even though it was painful, the sensation of the slap also sent small vibrations of pleasure throughout her lower half. Though she couldn't see it, she knew the impact would leave a noticeable welt on her ass. The slap was more painful then the last, bringing a few small tears to the corners of her eyes.</p><p>The screen changed without Glados chiming in this time. 'I will never escape Aperture' and 'I will escape Aperture'</p><p>Once again Chell pressed the second button, she expected the slap this time around but after the first painful strike against her already abused ass cheeks, the came back in the opposite direction spanking her again, and again. Despite the pain, the spanking brought an unwelcome pleasure to Chell. Something about the chemical made the pain enjoyable, and once again Chell found herself fighting her own desire. She fell to her hands and knees panting to catch her breath as her body went into overdrive once again. The feeling wasn't as intense as it had gotten in the last test chamber, but it was beginning to test Chell and she felt a growing desire to submit to Glados, and thereby submit to pleasure. </p><p>She looked up from her lowered position, for a moment she felt ashamed of how submissive she looked on her hands and knees. 'Glados is in control' and 'I am in control' </p><p>Chell groaned as the aphrodisiac increased its intensity, it welled up inside her, radiating outward like the energy of a burning fire. Her sensitivity grew and even the small movements of her thighs was enough to make her feel even more wet between her legs. Through the growing desire in her core, Chell did her best to keep her mind on the screen. The timer began to count down. Five seconds, three seconds, one. Chell slammed her hand down on the first button just in time. </p><p>Chell screamed with orgasmic pleasure as the aphrodisiac increased in power. Even from her kneeling position her legs were shaking under her, her thighs dripping with her own fluids. Chell was starting to let go. She once again felt the overwhelming urge for release, the burning desire to pleasure oneself, to be stripped down to an animal in heat, only desiring for sex. Almost as if on cue, two robotic arms emerged from the floor and clamped onto Chell's wrists, she whimpered as she was once again desired only for release. The two buttons began to descend into the floor before they were replaced by normal panels. The two arms, keeping Chell's own arms restrained, pulled in opposite directions, leaving Chell in a halfway spread eagle position on her knees. She pulled and strained against the clamps to no avail as she cried out for any kind of release. </p><p>Even through the animalistic intensity of Chell's state, she could still read the words on the screen.</p><p>'Say the following: I submit to Glados'</p><p>Chell groaned as she made one last futile attempt to resist her own body, but after a few seconds, she let go. "I submit to Glados!"</p><p>The screen flashed and the text was replaced with a symbol for cake, before Chell felt herself being pulled off of the ground as several more arms seized her in a flurry of movement. Before Chell could take in what was happening, she felt herself being restrained with heavy straps that tied her arms behind her back in such a way that her hands were near the elbows on the opposite arms. She was dropped to the ground and she landed roughly on her knees, her torso moved forward with the momentum and she was left with her ass in the air. She tried to pull herself up but the arms kept her down, her cheek pressed roughly into the floor. More arms came up and seized her legs, and before she knew what had happened, Chell was completely restrained. </p><p>Chell cried and screamed as she still was burning for a release, when she felt something hard press against her opening. She gasped as a rod shaped object was inserted into her sex, and for the first time in a long time Chell was being properly penetrated. The robotic dildo slammed in and out of her core, raising shreiks of intense euphoria from Chell. Each thrust brought overwhelming pleasure to the beleaguered test subject and Chell lost herself in the experience. It was even better than the previous chamber where Chell only had her hand. Unlike her, Glados was showing restraint. Chell didn't orgasm immediately, but instead it was built up for her until its peak. Chell screamed and shaked as the orgasm took her, her voice had groan hoarse as the intensity was so extreme that she had to voice it to the extent of her capabilities. Waves upon waves of euphoria hit her body as the seconds rolled by. But that wasn't the end of it.</p><p>Unlike before when Chell was in control, Glados didn't stop after Chell orgasmed. Chell cried out as the dildo continued to pump in and out of her. She was already sensitive beyond any kind of normal limit when it had first fucked her. But now after having orgasmed, she was beyond any kind of control. This was beyond anything Chell had experienced, not even the first test chamber. Under no circumstances could she ever bring this kind of pleasure to herself. It had to be induced by an outsider who would continue far after she lost control of herself. Chell no longer thought, she only felt. Her mind was merely a receptical for the sensations her body felt, sensations beyond those any other human would ever feel. It was altogether too much for her to handle, and yet Glados continued. Chell orgasmed once again, overloading her senses as she screamed louder than she ever thought possible. She passed out as her body failed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glados' tests have all gone according to plan; and as a result, Chell has become submissive and subservient to Glados. Glados had planned ahead for this eventuality, however, and she has another surprise waiting for the naked test subject.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Chell's naked and unconscious body was taken away by the party escort bot. Glados filed away the data she had collected. She had been nothing short of relentless with her control of Chell. She had used close to 50% of the aphrodisiac's strength in the last test. Far beyond what could be considered a normal level of arousal, it was beyond what any human before had ever felt. Yet for Glados, it was business as usual. Or at least, that's what she told herself, though she had to admit, this had quickly become her favorite test since she was first activated. Sure, the deadly tests were plenty fun, and they provided a wealth of data on human fragility. But there were far less opportunities to manipulate the test subjects. She loved control and she knew it, and the act of breaking Chell was the utmost example on just how much she could exert her will onto others. Still, Glados thought to herself as her advanced mind carried out the required arrangements for Chell's next test, there's always more science to be done. </p><p>Glados' mind shifted gears as she rapidly sifted through the countless cameras littered throughout Aperture until she found the ones she needed. She needed to recover something she had developed on the side while Chell was going through the last two tests, well, last test. Glados had actually only begun development after the first aphrodisiac test, Chell gave such promising results to the aphrodisiac that the test simply had to be expanded. </p><p>Glados hummed to herself as she looked over the results of the project, everything seemed to be functioning as intended.</p><p>This next test promised to be a special one.</p><p>...</p><p>Chell woke slowly and with no small amount of groaning. The last test really put her through the ringer physically, even if she did ultimately enjoy it. However, her exhaustion meant that it took her a few seconds to wonder why she had woken up in a bed. She was still without her clothes, she could tell that much immediately. But as she took in her surroundings she realized that she was a relaxation vault almost exactly the same as the last one she was in. Chell bolted upright in bed. There was no decay like the last one, no imprint on the bed signifying the passage of years. She hadn't been here long. </p><p>Almost as if to answer the unsaid question, Glados chimed in. "You have been asleep for the last ten hours, more than average for a human sleep cycle. Hmm, I suppose you are just that lazy."</p><p>It was then that Chell felt something strange, or at least, what was strange was her lack of feeling. There was no rush of anger, no feeling of insult. She only wanted to please Glados. "Yes, Glados." Chell replied. </p><p>Glados hummed, making no secret of her intrigue, "Now that's a new one. Seems like the testing is working better than we could have hoped for. You were a pretty bad case, but I think we've finally gotten you on the right path."</p><p>Chell stood up from the bed, she could feel the soft carpet between her toes. Already she could feel her sexual desire growing. Whether it was from the aphrodisiac, she neither knew nor cared anymore. Glados would take care of everything. Chell looked up at the small speaker in the room's ceiling, "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Simply go through the door exiting your room."</p><p>Chell did as she was told, and as she walked through the door frame, she could feel a jolt of the aphrodisiac. A reward for good behavior. She stepped through the door, ready to be dominated by Glados once again, only to find that she wasn't in a test chamber. No, she recognized this room, the only difference was that Glados wasn't occupying it. </p><p>Chell stepped forward, her bare feet padding along the cold floor of the massive room. She didn't understand, why would Glados bring her here, she only wanted to follow her command, but what was she supposed to do. Suddenly, she heard a mechanical whirring coming from the center of the room. Panels shifted as an object emerged from the floor, Chell quickly recognized it as an elevator, only the glass was frosted over. Chell couldn't see whoever, or whatever was inside of it, but she could see movement through the glass. </p><p>The elevator hissed as it opened and Chell was taken aback by what stepped out. It was a woman. </p><p>Chell couldn't remember the last time she had seen a human face to face. It felt like decades, but from what she knew of her time in stasis, it could have been hundreds of years. Chell stepped backwards as the woman stepped out from the elevator. She was beautiful, with sleek, platinum blonde hair cut short. Like Chell, she was completely naked, yet in Chell's eyes she seemed far more beautiful. Her stark, grey eyes framed by eye shadow and other makeup which accentuated their color, her lips a similarly shaded a dark grey. She had a look of sleek, professional, elegant beauty. The woman stepped forward, never taking her eyes off Chell who was simultaneously intimidated, uncertain, and extremely aroused. </p><p>The woman stopped and stretched her arms out in a pose which accentuated her body, "What?" She asked, "Don't you recognize me?"</p><p>Chell squinted as she was still reeling from the woman's appearance, but as she thought on it, she went along with her first guess, "Glados?" </p><p>The woman smirked with pride, "Who else would it be?" She leaned back as panels from the floor elegantly extended upward, forming a chair out from under her. Glados sat with her legs crossed, her breasts on full display to Chell. "You were obviously having so much fun testing that I felt the need to participate myself." She gestured a hand at her naked body, "All I had to do was synthesize this human body for myself, and I could control it remotely while still feeling all the sensations I want to." In an erotic display she grabbed one her breasts and played with the nipple. Chell could see it get hard in Glados' fingers, and she could feel herself getting wet just from the sight. </p><p>Glados chuckled with a self satisfied smile, "Caught your interest I see. You want me, don't you." She uncrossed her legs and dragged a finger across her sex, to accentuate the point.</p><p>Chell swallowed as her heart continued to thunder away in her chest, her core ached for Glados' touch. She could feel what little resolve she had left dissolve under the weight of her desire. "Yes, Glados." </p><p>Glados smirked, "Good, then get on your knees." She commanded.</p><p>Chell did as she asked, and she could feel the aphrodisiac increase in its power. She gasped and squirmed as she became all the more sensitive, her nipples becoming almost painfully hard. Though Chell couldn't read her expression, she knew Glados was getting off on seeing her like this.</p><p>
  <span>Glados took the collar and leash in her hands, she wagged a finger towards Chell in a ‘come here’ gesture. Chell obeyed the silent command, crawling on her hands and knees until she was between Glados’ legs, her face inches from Glados’ moistening sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glados grabbed Chell’s chin and lifted until Chell had met her eyes. In one smooth motion, Glados moved the collar towards Chell’s neck and it split apart before locking in place, attaching itself to her. Chell could hear the collar beep as it attached to her neck, suddenly she felt a light rush of the aphrodisiac and she moaned in Glados’ grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glados laughed as she leaned in closer to Chell, “You probably didn’t know this, but the first dose of the aphrodisiac was going to wear off soon. But with that collar of yours, well, lets just say you’re more likely to die of old age before depleting its supply.” Glados pulled on the leash, knocking Chell off her balance and into Glados. Chell gasped as their bodies touched, Glados felt so hot, so desirable. “Although,” Glados continued, “With how slutty you tend to be, you might mow through the stuff within the year. Isn’t that right you fat slut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost on cue with Glados’ insult, the aphrodisiac surged through her body. “Yes mistress.” Chell moaned. “Please mistress, please make me cum.” She panted and gasped as her wetness began to spread to her inner thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chell begged between Glados’ legs, she heard a sound behind her before a robotic paddle slapped her across the ass. Chell cried out from the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure it induced. “You will cum when I say you can cum, slut.” Glados scolded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mistress.” Chell whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you will even think of cumming yourself,” Glados continued dragging a finger across her hairless sex, “You will serve me with your mouth.” Glados pulled on the leash, leading Chell’s head to the base of Glados’ thighs. With her other hand, Glados grabbed Chell by the hair and pushed her mouth against her waiting cunt. Chell immediately went to work, sloppily licking at Glados’ clit. What she lacked in control, she made up for with enthusiasm. Any sex with her mistress was appreciated, and Chell was eating her out with an extreme zeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Glados was surprised with how quickly Chell took to the task. She knew that her desire would be boosted by the aphrodisiac, but the test was far different from the ones previous. As Chell stuck her tongue into Glados’ opening, the former computer gasped at the sudden pleasure. Though she loathed to admit it, she was enjoying the carnal and physical aspect of this test, even if it made her feel base and emotional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glados hummed as she sat back and enjoyed the sensation of Chell pleasuring her clit. “You’re doing surprisingly well slut.” She managed to say before gasping again. “If you keep this up I may permit you to orgasm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glados smirked. At the mention of an orgasm, Chell began to quicken her pace, her tongue moving across Glados’ folds in an effort to please her Mistress. Chell wanted only to please, and to be able to cum as a reward, there was nothing left for her anymore. There was only her next orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glados’ continued to moan and gasp as her own orgasm began to approach. She felt the surge of pleasure building up inside her like a tidal wave. Strangely enough, she found the sensation to be relatively familiar. It was eerily similar to the feeling that testing euphoria invoked. She made a mental note to look more into that later. But for now, Glados surrendered to the pleasure. Her human body shook as she orgasmed, waves of pleasure emanating from her sex, which Chell was still licking at. Glados moaned, and pushed Chell’s head away as the sensation became too much. Her orgasm died soon after as the aftershocks hit her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chell sat on her knees in front of her, barely holding still as her own desire for pleasure had only increased. Glados sat up in her chair, tentatively rubbing a finger on the inside of one of her thighs; when it came back covered with a clear liquid, she popped the finger in her mouth. She made another mental note, this one pertaining to what she actually tasted like. She might want to workshop it later if she ever made any other human bodies for her consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glados stood up from the chair of panels and it sank back into the floor. Chell waited obediently at her feet, hoping that her performance had earned her what she wanted more than anything else. Glados put a hand under her chin, “You did very well, slut.” Though she had given Chell that name as an insult, she said it with what could almost be a tone of affection. “I’d say that’s enough for you to be rewarded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chell squirmed as her excitement got the better of her, “Thank you Mistress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the floor around Chell erupted into a frenzy of activity, the panels underneath retracted and a number of different robotic arms emerged each with a different function and a different sex toy. Chell was lifted off the ground as numerous limbs restrained her, but she didn’t resist. She knew this was just a precursor to being fucked. The arms stopped, suspending her horizontal in the air, her arms and legs pulled near her body like she was hogtied. Three other arms approached her, and before Chell could even see what they were holding, she felt one enter her cunt. The dildo felt no resistance as she was already dripping wet. But then, Chell gasped as she felt another dildo pressing against her, only this was a different opening. She moaned as another dildo, larger this time, forced its way into her ass. It must have been self lubricating because it had no trouble slipping inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two robotic arms pumped away inside of Chell, eliciting shrieks and screams of pleasure, a third and final arm made its way in front of Chell. Chell’s eyes were shut tight and her mouth was open from her moaning. She nearly choked as the third dildo entered her mouth, fucking her throat and bringing stinging tears to her eyes. The three arms fucked her in unison, abusing Chell’s body and making her cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chell screamed and cried against the dildo in her mouth, this was what she had wanted. To be used by Glados, to be her slut, her spectacle, her test subject. She would never want to leave again, and Glados knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former computer watched for a while as her machines went about their work, but then she walked back into the elevator she emerged from. The human body was nice and all, but she preferred her robotic form. She left Chell there, stuck in between a trio of robotic cocks. Chell would cum over and over again until she passed out from exhaustion. After which Glados would care for her body, and when she woke up, there would be a new series of tests available. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glados meant what she said about the collar. It really would last the rest of Chell’s life. Although, as Glados’ mind tinkered away, formulating thousands of tests within mere minutes; she, for the first time in her life, bemoaned the fact that Chell would one day die. Glados thought on that for a moment, and before a second had even passed, she had already made her decision and drawn up dozens of schematics. True, she thought, Chell’s body would eventually become obsolete, but, I can always make her a new one. After all, if I made one for myself, she should be no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute later, and she had already laid out designs for dozens of new iterations of Chell, with the original’s consciousness transferred into one after the other over lifetimes. Glados filed away the schematics and hummed to herself, she looked through the cameras overlooking Chell, only to see the machines still going at it. Chell’s body, shaking and leaking with liquid. It pleased Glados to see her like that, and to know that they would have many centuries of testing ahead of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Glados thought, the perfect test subject.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! This is as far as I planned to go for this fic, but if you have any suggestions I'd be open to writing bonus chapters as fun little add-ons to the story. Just know that any extra chapters will be put largely on the backburner as now that this is done, my focus is going to be on other fics. Anyways, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>